1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to building products and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for trim for building products, such as trim for siding on the sides of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional trim products are typically installed with fasteners through the face of the product. This can be done with nails or screws, the heads of which must be concealed so they are not visible from an exterior of the building. Manufacturers usually recommend several alternatives to hide the fasteners after they have been installed. Each solution requires additional labor, and the remaining aesthetics of concealing the fasteners may not match the color of the trim. Accordingly, continued improvements in trim designs are desirable.